Aisling Ozuruna
Aisling Ozuruna (pronounced as Ash-leen) is a fictional character related to the Interrealm universe. She is the High Councilwoman of East Asia and North Oceania on Earth and a supplemental character to the stories and off-canon exploits. Development Her body type is closely inspired by the dragons done by JollyJack particularly one from his Apsara portfolio comic Solar Cream. While having this body type and keeping traits that make characters developed by TwinStudios in over-developed females stand. Biography A Woman of Two Worlds, Two Ideals Aisling was born on a small resort island off the coast of Japan. The daughter of a small-time magnate from Irish Avalon and a renowned Asian artistic seamstress. She was given the name "Aisling", which means "dream" or "vision" because they both see great things for her in the future. Aisling lived a good life with school, interacting with other people different species all the way up to reaching the age required to take on the National Service Term, a session of years required of every citizen born to either take up civilian or military service to be eligible for additional rights and privileges. Aisling decides her former jobs were boring and decides to use the NST to get a sense of adventure and bigger opportunity by taking in military work. Aisling in her military service would give her the "adventure" she wants, but it would ultimately end up transforming her beyond anything her parents or herself could imagine. In a Weakling, Out A... Aisling's first weeks of basic training with the U.C.E. forces are nothing short of brutal with over-demanding Sargent, short rest hours and tough training that only strong warriors take as normal. Aisling felt she was ready to quit and switch to civilian work. Especially when dealing with the cruel work of staff Sargent Olga Anasta and a bully in her corps. A minotaur female who constantly pushes her around and downplaying her abilities in wanting the dragoness to quit. Then to add on to her troubles, over the next few weeks, her body went through some "changes" most females go through that time when they blossom into womanhood. Aisling's blossoming was more like having a 2000-pound bomb going off in a munitions site, leaving her far taller and with a mountainous bust that was difficult for her to handle. This was more for her corps to bully her and want to give up. But then Olga showed up to see Aisling crying and in a strange twist comforts her. It was legitimate for her to see if it was a trick. Olga showed her true colors of why she is so harsh and that was into toughening up her students for the cruelties in this world. It would feel to her that she failed if Aisling quits now. The dragoness countered by showing her new massive breasts telling the Sargent that she wouldn't be able to handle things well with them. Olga will help her and even become stronger, then she asks Aisling of why she joined the military to begin with. Her answer was similar to Olga when she joined but then changed as time goes by. At first it was romantic, but now it is duty and a chance to radically change one's self. Olga turns to Aisling and asks if she is more willing to make herself better than what she once believed she would get in taking it just for the rights. She stood up to her and tell her a brief yes. Olga is proud of her but that decision wouldn't come easy. For the next few years, Aisling was given more heavier training than her other students including longer time in the gym, handling heavy weapons and even learning how to her her big breasts to her advantage, She proved that one day when that same Minotaur woman came up to her and challenges her to a fight in the barracks. A typical boxing match soon followed and eventually Aisling won over her with a mean right hook and to add insult to injury, knocked her out by delivering a hard uppercut with her breasts. With just a year left in her term, Aisling came out of training a incredibly strong soldier with a build most bodybuilders would die for and was ready for service and it would take her headlong into what could be the most devastating battle she had ever encountered. The Siege of Cairo For the past six months, Aisling has been in service for the U.C.E. doing minor jobs all over Earth providing security details for public events, traveling routes for high political officials and even busting up illegal alien markets. Her training in holding and firing heavy weapons with a large chest came in handy. Often her team jokingly call her the "busty buster" for her hands on tactics and destructive motives to get the job done. But then Aisling and her team get called to Cairo in an emergency the world has ever seen. The Neo-Purists have put an all out attack on the city and have a fusion bomb that will destroy the city if the U.C.E. and Solterran governments don't release those imprisoned. Also they have a hostage from one of the U.C.E. forces that they came across: The same minotaur woman who she defeated. Her team is sent to Cairo to deal with the crisis and have to shoot and fight their way through the advancing forces. Aisling taking out hundreds both by gun and bare hands before getting to the main base where the hostages are held along with the bomb. The team was surrounded by the purist forces knowing it was foolish to come this far but due to the concentration of the others focusing on them. It leaves the city wide open for the U.C.E. forces and Solterran military to regain control. One of the members of Aisling's team shot and killed the triggerman and get the fusion bomb deactivated. Aisling searches high and low for the minotaur and finds her severely injured but still alive. It was that day that changed her life and eventually ended a bitter rivalry between the two. Post-Term Military Woman Though Aisling's NST time was up, she decides to stay with the military for fifteen more years rising through the ranks and even advocating changes to increase efficiency and protections for new recruits. In her spare time, the dragon continues working out her muscles to keep fit and help ease the stress of her chest to the point she does not feel anything of them anymore. Her missions as a team member upped her to become leader herself and eventually to the end to the rank of Major before she decides to call it quits. Aisling left with fourteen decorations, twenty theater recognitions and a medal of honor from the governor-president. Civilian Life Aisling always been the centerpiece of her parents being well decorated and her own woman, not as much compared to how she appeared before them looking radically transformed from when she went in and having to explain to them that she was not in any of the super-soldier experiments they have heard about in the past. But things in her home town and the region itself has fallen into corruption and high crime. Aisling took it upon herself to deal with the local authorities but they were too connected to the high-level crime syndicates of the area. It was challenging to Aisling until one day her Father was critically injured in a fight with one of the syndicates and fell into a coma. It was at that time, she vowed to take on the syndicates and run them not just out of the island but the entire state. At first she took them on personally by destroying key sites under the guise of "accidents" thanks in part to her training and then personally punishing the police forces by using her long-connected ties with the U.C.E. military to take on an emergency siege and occupation of the island. This effectively making the police subordinate to them. Aisling has effectively swept the syndicates out of the island but it was not enough. The Road to the High Council In her later years since the island takeover, Aisling has taken up an activity that she thought can do the most good. Running for the seat of High Council. It was a challenging leap from being an unknown even battling opponents who would use her body as an excuse to mar her against the voters. But Aisling countered them and eventually defeated them in both the preliminaries and primary races. She eventually won, becoming the seventh dragon female in the High Council and the first with a military background. It was rough like her early military days but she gained the respect of her fellow high councilmen and to earn a new nickname: The Warrior Councilwoman because of her stubborn no need for secrete service and her fighting skills that defy protocol for elected officials since she is not the woman who would run and hide when trouble starts. Category:Interrealm Universe